1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a data storage device. Particularly, the embodiments relate to a data storage device including a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Related Art
A data storage device may be configured to store data provided from an external device in response to a write request from the external device. Also, the data storage device may be configured to provide the stored data to the external device in response to a read request from the external device. The external device may be an electronic device capable of processing data such as a computer, a digital camera, or a mobile phone. The data storage device may be built in the external device, or may be manufactured in a separable form and be coupled to the external device.
Since a data storage device using a memory device has no mechanical driving part, various advantages may include excellent stability and durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption. Data storage devices having such advantages include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, memory cards having various interfaces, a universal flash storage (UFS) device, and a solid state drive (SSD).